Opposites: The Ballad of Brick
by Blue-O'Daniel
Summary: Re-written! Brick has returned to Townsville after being expelled for over 10 years. 19, smart, strong, and starting over, he gets a fresh start, a new home, befriends our beloved heroes, and falls for one? Will he be able to let go of the past to grab on to the future?


**Opposites attract.**

**By: Blue.**  
**_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". _**

**Opposites attract.**

**Chapter 1: Coming home.**

**_**  
**Brick's POV _**

"The city of Townsville. Home to many, and loved by all." the billboard said. It was good to be home, its been so long that i almost forgot how long it's actually been...too long...

"9 years" I thought to myself, reflecting on the haardships I've faced. "It's been 9 years, and after 9 long years i've finaly came back."

I'm 19 now. I'm free from home, free from Mojo and his constant oppression. Mojo has grown worse since his stroke, after being bound to a wheel chair, he's lost all hopes of ruling the 's taking care of him though, luckily he dosen't mind him. He knows that his days are numbered and he's planning on moving on after Mojo passes. As for Butch, well, I'd rather not say. After what happened to Mojo, and the death of HIM, Butch slowly faded away, and one night, he just didn't come home.

"Alright..." I growled to myself under my breath, picking up my back pack and throwing it over my shoulder. "First off, I need to get something to eat,  
then,go to city hall and talk to the mayor about the 'conditions' mentioned in the pardon letter and the acceptance to let me move back." And, after picking up the rest of my luggage, I walked into town in hopes of finding a place to eat.

**Normal POV _**

It's the beginning of December, and Brick Jojo has returned to Townsville. It's been his ambition to come back ever since the expultion of Mojo Jojo and The Rowdy Ruff Boys from the city. Just a kid, only doing what he was told and living the way he was raised, he didn't know any better. But reality had kicked in quick, causing young Brick to grow up too fast. Even as a child, Brick knew that if he kept doing what he was doing that no one would ever respect him and that he wouldn't go far in life. As Brick aged and matured, his only goal in live was to not end up in prison like the one he was born in. Brick Jojo had grown up too early, and spent his teenage years amending for his wrongs, doing good for those around him and trying his best to be a normal boy. School, sports, and coaching was what he lived for, but recently, Brick has felt an emptiness grow inside him, realizing thatall he had was himself,  
his brother Boomer, and his past. No friends, no real family, and now that he's out of the house, no home. Yes, Brick Jojo had no where to go, until he decided to try to start over in the city he was expelled from. Maybe to prove to others that he's changed, or maybe to prove himself that he can finally leave his past behind him, and start a better future.

As Brick finally entered downtown Townsville, he stopped and gazed at the evolution of the city from the one in his memory, to the one that exists today. Finding a small Coffee shop to take a break, and ordering a plain Bagel and a small coffee, Brick settled down on a bench outside to enjoy the crisp, cold air. Brick looked out to the streets, mesmorized at the sight that beheld him. The sight ofeveryone in town walking with smiles, smiles without worry,  
smiles that could warm the hearts of others emmiting from everyone. There was no sirens, there was no yelling, no rudeness from strangers, or any thing to worry about at all.

Staring out to the crowd, Brick started to loose focus, and began to drift off into space. Memories began to surface. Memories of the chaos that he and his brothers were considered infamous for. Thoughts of fights, robberies, constant pain and fear, thoughts of what came after every criminal act. And with that thought, Brick Jolted back to reality, spilling his coffee a bit onto his hand, his heart racing an the mear thought of the Trio of sisters that dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had somehow after 9 long years escaped his mind. A new fear now treads in the back of Brick's mind, and as to whether or not he'd be sticking out like a sore thumb, or as prefered, staying safe as a part of the crowd. Deep in thought, Brick's watch beeped, and in a steady pace, yet still in a hurry, Brick put what wasleft of his bagel into his mouth and picked up his bags in a hurry to hopefully make it to his appointment with the Mayor on time.

**_**  
**Brick's POV _**

"First impression is everything." I thought to myself as I ran up the Limestone steps to Town Hall, I couldn't help but think about what my future has in store. I need to get a job,I need to find an appartment, I should probabaly change my name, but at the moment the most importat thing I need to do right now is talk to the Mayor about her letting me back in the city permanately.

As I entered the loby, I was greeted by a slim pale brunette, the Mayor's secretary. She gave me files that I needed to fill out, and after a few minuets of reading and writing, I handed the clipboard to the secretary and she stood and took it and a file full of papers into the Mayor's office, only to return shortly after.

"Mayor Bellum will see you shortly." she said, smiling at me.

I sat down again, and began to read the newspaper that was on a table near the waiting area. Top headline today: Power Puff Girls had once again saved the day after a chain of bank robberies had been brought to an end and 18 hostages had been released without injuries.

Memories began to surface again. Memories of the girls began to fill my mind, Memories of my constant fights and antagonizing remarks towards Blossom, my rude conduct and carelessness to Bubbles, and the bloody, hate driven fights with Buttercup. At the very thought of her, I grabbed my side in pain, a physical reminder, the scar I recieved from the first time we ever fought, and I was beaten into a dumpster. A scar that never healed correctly. A scar to remind me how weak I really am.

Just as I was about to go off into a daydream about what they might look like now, the secretary interrupted-

"Mr. Jojo?" the secretary said with a slight smile on her face. "Mayor Bellum will see you now".

"Thank you ma'am." I said as I walked into the office's doors, Arms at my sides, head shaking trying hard to snap out of my daze.

The room was large, it looked more like a study, a library perhaps, than an office. Low lighting, a fireplace, oak doors, a bust of the old Mayor,who reportedly died of old age 3 years ago, and City Council agreed to have Miss. Bellum in charge as Mayor. Potted ferns,shelves took up every wall but one, which was replaced with a giant window with a view out to the park and the majority ofthe city. Books upon books, Law, Civil Defence, Economics, Government, encyclopedias,  
dictionaries, blueprints, maps, any offical document needed to help run a town was all here. in the middle of the observary wall was a desk, and from that desk was Mayor Bellum.

"Ahh, Mr. Jojo, please, come in. Have a seat." she said in her soft yet affirmative tone. "You're just on time, I was reading through your file, and honestly I'm quite proud of how well you've been doing." I couldn't help but smile. After working so hard to come home, working so hard in every thing that I did, it was nice to actually have someone tell you how proud they were of you, something I would have never gotten from my tyrant of a father, Mojo.

"Simply amazing, you graduated top of your class with the highest scores ever in your state, you were MVP 7 years in a row in your state's hockey tournament, you're a 3rd degree blackbelt in Mixed Martial Arts, and to my personal surprise you're an eagle scout and you have over 7000 hours of community service. Please don't take offence to this question, Mr. Jojo, but what's drived you to do so well?" She said with the upmost curiosity.

"Well, Um... well, I guess I really don't have an answer, everything was done mostly to get out of the house, but I'm starting to think maybe to make up for everything that I've done as a kid,or maybe even because it makes me feel good as a person to do such." I said as my shoulders shrugged and my head sank into the collar of my hoodie, covering my mouth.

"Well Brick, I'm glad that you've taken such good care of yourself and those around you, and as for your requests, I have fully pardoned you, and I had made arrangements for you to have your own appartment, it's close to here in fact, The Oaks Hotel has given you permission to live in their last available apartment on the top floor. It's not too large, yet not too small and the view is simply amazing from the 20th floor from what I can imagine." She said happily, I can imagine her smiling behind that manila folder.

"Wow-" I was in absolute shock. "No offence but I was expecting to be in a motel in a slum 'till I got a job, I wasn't expecting something like a penthouse, I don't think that I deserve something like that, I don't even know how I would be able to afford it let alone have the ability to live there all by myself." I said with slight embarassment, and fear. Hopefully I didn't offend her in any way.

"Oh, Mr. Jojo, don't be silly!" She said with a slight laugh under her usual tone. "Truth be told, the top half of the Oaks Hotel is rented out as appartments, and the penthoue is affordable, espically to someone with an inteligence like you that could get you any job that you want, and as for city housing, we really don't have slums here in Townsville anymore. barely any crime, and for the past 5 years, the actuall rate of anyone getting arrested has averaged to around 15 people annualy."

I was in shock, numbers like that are simply amazing! "Thats Unbelieveable!" I managed to utter. "No crime at all?"

"Almost none. We're the worlds most livable city, thanks to you-know-who as a matter of fact." She said with a satisified tone.

"Yeah..." I uttered, looking at the floor. "Look, speaking of them, I'd rather not have them know I'm here. I mean, they could think I was a threat or that I was going to attack or they-"

"Don't worry, Brick, calm down. They've been notified about you and won't think of you as a threat. Inf act, they said something about having plans to meet you sometime soon."  
She interrupted, but I didn't mind. "They're doing as well as you actually, ever since the crime rate dropped, they each have done their part. They're 19 now too, so maybe you'll have some friends to be with, who knows." She said with what I thought was quite an eager tone to myself.

"Hopefully..." was all I could say. what else was there to say?

After a short silent pause, Mayor Bellum stood, and I did the same in respect.

"Here you go Mr. Jojo, this is the key to your appartmet in the suite, a map of town, and a list of phone numbers." She said as she handed me everything. And after I bowed and thanked her for her kindness and her time. I left to the lobby, and after thanking the secretary and grabbing my things, I left Town Hall and walked to the end of the plaza and across the street to my new home.

**_**  
**Normal POV _**

As Brick left Town Hall, he couldn't help but think about what was goong to happen in the days to come. Brick stopped in the middle of the plaza to take a good look around him. The air was cold and the breeze was a bit harsh, there was no snow yet, but the city was decorated for the Holidays to come. Brick felt a smile come across his face as he saw Townsville around him. Everyone was happy, people sat on benches talking, couples held hands, people laughed and played, children chased each other and laughed at doing such. To think that just 14 years before, he was one of many who would be out trying to destroy it all. Chaos, Corruption, and Masacare was what was always on his mind, and as he bowed his head in shame, he began to remember it all again.

"Damn you, Mojo." he scoffed. "I'd damn you to Hell, but even thats too good for you."

**_**  
**Brick's POV _**

After opening the door and turning on the lights, I was welcomed by what seemed to me the nicest house I've ever been in. the majority of the house was open with the exception of four rooms, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and an empty room. From the door to about four feet out was a rock tile floor shoe shelves, and coat hooks on the walls. Greeted at it's end with a white carpet that encompased the house, the Living room was sunken in from the rest of the house in t he shape of a circle for about 30 feet from the side wall to the wall that went around the entire side of the house that led out to a balcany that went the lenth of the side and was about 7 feet out before ending with the concrete railing.

In the middle of the house was a wooden fire place, a beautiful stone centerpiece that was pre-loaded with five tee-pee styled logs. On the other side on the same side as the door was the kitchen, boardered with an "L" shaped half-counter, half-bar piece, and the usual counter and appliances against the wall, top and bottom wooden cabinets, a stove and a fridge at the end nearest the door.

In the back was a master bedroom, that had a queen sized bed, a closet, a dresser, and two night stands, both with a lamp. Across the hall was the spare bedroom,  
with another queen sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and a mirror. In the middle was the bathroom, appart from the standard sink and comode, there was a quite large bath tub and a frosted glass walk-in shower.

Back in the living room, beside the T.V. stand, was a door to the other room, there's nothing in there at the moment, but I already have plans on making it into a training room and recovery center.

After unpacking my things, I decided that above all else, I really needed a shower before doing anything, and as I stand in that hot room with water running down my head and the soap already used and shampoo currently being rinsed out, I looked at my mid-abdomen to see my scar there, the only one I've ever had and dosen't ever seem to go away. As I put my hand on it, I begin to remember how I got it got, and after a series of punches I recieved from one angry green Power Puff the day we met. I remember then like it was yesterday now, and honestly, I can remember myself always picking on Blossom, but there was always something about Buttercup. Among this and other things, I couldn't help but think about how I'm finally here, and now I don't know what to do. I'm in a desperae need sor something to relieve this stress.  
Maybe I'll grab a smoke when I'm done. Who would have thought that the most stress comes after you schieve your goal. On top of that, how the hell am I going to pay for this place?

**-Chapter 1: End-**

**Author's Notes: After an almost 6 month hiatus, I've finally returned to my stories, and after re-reading to catch myself up, I've decided to not only edit, but add more to the story to bring Opposites tto the glory I once imagined it to be. Re-written, Re-vamped, and more to come. Major editing, aditions, and a second plot twist is yet to come, and New Chapters to be added on in no time, so in the mean time, enjoy yourself with what's to come.**


End file.
